


End of the Day

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: It had been a rough job. This “Soldier of Fortune” thing can be for the birds.(Can be read TV or 2010, your choice)





	End of the Day

“Who has cash?” Hannibal asked after a fruitless search of his billfold.

“I’m lucky to have clothes.” Face lay on the bed, arm over his eyes.

“I’m not allowed to have cash. I’ve been known to swallow coins.” No one batted an eye at Murdock.

“Opposite Day again, huh? When did I become the ‘always be prepared Boy Scout’ of this group?” BA grumbled while pulling his wallet out of a pocket.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
